


Royal Flush

by Awryen



Series: OTP: Moonlighting [14]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Strip Games, Strip Poker, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awryen/pseuds/Awryen
Summary: Mry'da and card games don't mix...but this outcome was better than most.
Relationships: Female Bounty Hunter/Gault Rennow
Series: OTP: Moonlighting [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240973
Kudos: 3





	Royal Flush

**Author's Note:**

> I stuck to poker because looking up both pazaak and sabacc were confusing. Neither game makes sense to me. *helpless head shake*

_'This. Isn't. Happening,'_ Mry'da incredulously thought, her mind spinning.

"There’s a _reason_ I don’t do this. Mako, you should have _known_ better. _You do know better!!”_

Gault was doing his best to keep a straight, serious face, his eyes casually on his hand. But he was failing. His mouth kept twitching, fighting a smirk and his eyes kept jumping from his hand to her.

Mako just looked at her hand, her face red. Torian had already left the room, stating that it was highly disrespectful to their boss.

Mry'da just glared at everyone, her face a deep purple.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

_An hour earlier…_

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hey boss!! Since we’re between bounties for the time being, I have an _idea_ for tonight." Mako said, doing her best not to bounce on her feet. She had stopped by Mry'da’s quarters with her idea. Gault had just come upstairs and was listening in.

"What’s that, Mako?" she asked, closing down the holo-novel in her hand.

"How about we play a card game? Get the entire crew together and make a big game of it!!" The little cyborg just beamed as Mry'da started to shake her head.

"Mako, I _appreciate_ the thought, but why don’t you and the others do that? You _know_ why I don’t." she said, reaching to start up her holo-novel again, trying not to feel guilty at Mako’s crestfallen face.

"Aww _c’mon_. It’ll be all in good fun! I was even thinking any bets could just be taking on someone else’s chores, not money."

" _Hmm_ , I like the sound of that _. Any excuse_ to get out of extra work is a plus in my book.” Gault piped up, entering the room with the two ladies. “And I have _just_ the game for us to play... _if_ you’re all up for it.”

Mry'da just looked at him warily while Mako poked him to find out what it was.

" _…and that would be…?_ " the cyborg prodded, dreading the answer.

"Poker. _Strip_ , poker.” He grinned, his face all mischievous as the two women balked at him.

"I...I don’t know…" Mako said, her face going pink.

" _What--?_ You don’t want to take this time to maybe _show off_ for Torian? Or even get the chance to see _him_ disrobed? That fantastic, athletic, muscley body...?” Gault shuddered at that, making a face of disgust. Mako however looked intrigued.

"That _would_ be a perk, I agree…” she said, her face going predatory. Even seemingly innocent Mako could have some dirty thoughts. Mry'da looked aghast.

"There is _no way_ I’ll play strip poker. _Not. A. Chance._ " she said, her face purple and she purposefully didn’t look anyone in the eye, much less Gault.

He grinned, “That’s a shame…because any win you make I was gonna reward with my stash of... _ryshcate *****_.”

Mry'da winced, her mouth already watering. Dammit…he _had_ to mention her favorite sweet indulgence, one she didn’t get to enjoy often. And she wondered how he knew...But the likely hood of her winning was low. Really low.

She mulled it over in her head. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her naked before…but no one else, not even Mako, saw her without anything more than just a shirt and underpants.

Mako was pleading with her, Gault stood there, a triumphant smirk on his face, for he knew she wouldn’t give up that little delicacy. _'Once again, how did he know?'_ she thought, furiously.

Mry'da sighed, “Alright alright….I’m in. Go grab Torian.”

Mako gave a whoop and ran downstairs, searching for Torian. Gault stepped up to her.

" _This_ is gonna be a _fun_ game," he said, smirking as he reached out a hand and brushed his knuckles down her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"That it will alright. But for _who?"_

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Over the course of the game, Mry'da learned three things:

Mako was a genius at poker. She had only lost one round and her over shirt.

Gault was the second best player, having only lost his coat and main shirt, leaving him in a tank top and the rest of his ensamble.

As for her and Torian, they were not so fortunate. He had lost his shirts, boots, and socks and had been on his way to losing his pants when he decided to forfeit and flee.

Mry'da, stubborn as she was, refused to forfeit….which is how she ended up as she was.

She had her current hand in her right hand, her arms crossed tightly across her naked chest. She was sitting cross-legged in only her tight little boxers, her face nothing but a grape.

" _This_ is why I don’t play card games. Or gamble at all. I stink. I _always_ lose!! I may have an eye for certain profitable opportunities and the luck and skill to complete them, but when it comes to gambling games, _I stink.”_ she grouched, looking at the ground in frustration.

Gault had finally just stopped pretending and was outright leering at her, his eyes dark and hooded. Mako just looked anywhere but at her.

"One more round? Though I _suppose_ we shouldn’t bother since Mako and I have no chore duties for the next few weeks, _well,_ outside of me sweeping for one day,” he said, leaning back, puffing his chest in pride. “Though why _anyone_ would give up the possibility of some _ryshcate_ is _beyond_ me…”

Mry'da growled and glared at him in defiance, “I am not playing another round. Sorry, but I _refuse_ to end up completely naked in the middle of my ship unless it’s behind closed doors.”

"I, uh….think I’m gonna forfeit as well. _And_ take all my winnings. You guys decide from here. _Have fun!!"_ With that, Mako quickly grabbed her jacket and fled. That left just her and Gault.

" _Well?_ What do you say, Ry? Wanna move it behind closed doors? Still wanna try for that _ryshcate?_ Or, how about this. On top of the ryshcate…loser has to discard every bit of clothing left. Seem like a fair wager?" he said, his eyes raking across her body. She paused and gazed at him, her own eyes sliding across his body, envious of his still being clothed. She came to an answer.

"You’re on."

With that, they moved upstairs to her room, she running up the steps as fast as she could, trying not to flash anyone else on the way. Gault walked at a slower rate, appreciating the view of her shapely ass as it bounced up the steps.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Fourty-five minutes later, the room was quiet. They’d gone through quite a few cards, both concentrating hard. They’d even started up a credit bid, the pile rather large in front of them.

Now, it was time to lay down cards.

Gault, being the gentleman that he was _(yeah right),_ decided to go first.

_"Royal Flush."_ His hand consisted of two kings, two queens, and a 5 of clubs. He smirked.

Mry'da laid hers out, her face neutral.

"…Royal Flush." Hers consisted of two kings, two queens, and an 8 of spades.

There was shocked silence before Gault muttered, “Well _shit_.”

Mry'da just beamed and pumped both fists in the air, uncaring that she was flashing him. Not that he minded.

" _I won!!_ I _finally_ won a game!!" She was so happy! Guess fate decided to be nice after all.

Gault sighed and stood up.

"Fair’s fair, _I guess._ I owe you my ryshcate, my whole pot of credits, and... _this..._ ” His crestfallen face turned predatory as he slowly started to strip, unzipping his pants as he kicked off his boots.

Mry'da just watched in awe. The few times they’d had sex, it was frantic, clothes flying cross the room, and no time to really appreciate each other's bodies. But this time? She was bound and determined to enjoy the view.

With his boots and socks gone, he gracefully pulled his tank top off over his head, neatly avoiding his horns. Next, he shimmied out of his tight denim pants, with only his boxers left. There was already a small bulge growing when he hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband. Then he pulled those down, inch by inch, his fairly sizable cock freeing itself, bobbing slightly. He stepped out of his boxers and straightened back up, hands on his hips, everything in full view.

He snorted, “I’d be careful there, _boss_. Don’t want both a puddle of drool nor your chin on the _floor.”_

Mry'da jerked, snapping her mouth closed, having not realized it had fallen open at the show. She cleared her throat.

"So…since _I’m_ the winner…I have a few more stipulations to add,” she said, her face all business like.

"And that would be, _oh mistress of the cards?_ " he said sarcastically, voice husky.

"You, on the floor, laying on your back. And your tongue _better_ be ready."

"Hmmmm, I _like_ where this is going." Gault grinned wolfishly and did exactly as she bade.

She tossed him a pillow from her bed to cushion his head before stalking over to him, standing above him, feet on either side of him. Then she hooked her fingers into her boxers waistband and shimmied out of them, her breasts bouncing as she stepped away. Tossing them off to the side, she stood above him as he stared at her neatly trimmed, black curls. Then she kneeled above him, positioning herself over his face, making sure not to put any weight down and said, “Ready when you are.”

"Yes, ma’am." With that, he curled his hands over her thighs and reached up to nibble at her folds and clit, teasing her lightly. She felt his sharper teeth graze her clit as his tongue swirled around it in lazy circles before sliding into her cunt a short way. She gripped her hands against her legs, trying not to moan or squeak too much. However, a few seconds later, that was moot.

Mry'da cried out, her hands flailing for something to hold on to as he shot his tongue, ' _oh god that tongue,'_ straight up into her, probing, swirling, and wiggling around. She began to rock against his face in tendem to his tongue’s thrusts, trying not to smother him in her haste to ride against the sensations, and leaning over to prop herself up on the floor.

She was breathing hard, moaning, making the occasional whine or squeak when he’d pull his tongue back.

He shot it back up again, this time rubbing against her g-spot, or at least, she thought it was. Needless to say, she’d never felt intense pleasure like that before. Sitting back up, her back arching, her hips moving erratically, she choked out a groan. At this point, Mry'da was uncaring that she was fucking his face, but he didn't seem to mind too much. Whenever she squeezed a little too hard, he would grip her thighs and spread them apart.

Mry'da could feel her walls beginning to tighten and she knew she was close to coming.

_"Gault-!!"_

She jerked, moaning loudly, her hips riding his face hard as he bit and nibbled at her clit, drawing her orgasm out. When she finally rode out most of it he pushed her up off his face.

In her confusion, she whimpered before she realized he’d gotten up, kneeled beside her, and coaxed her onto her knees.

Gault grabbed her hips, spread her legs and slipped his aching cock inside her, groaning at how slick she was. He began thrusting, hard. Leaning forward, he slipped a hand between her legs, rubbing and pinching her sensitive clit. The thick, slightly rideged length of him rubbed deliciously against her still tingling walls and she backed against him, meeting his every thrust. Mry'da cried out, feeling the beginnings of a smaller orgasm building.

It wasn’t long. She came again, muffling her scream into her arms as Gault pounded into her. Her legs were wide spread as he shifted his hold, his hands holding her hips up to keep her from sinking to the floor.

Riding out the aftershocks, Mry'da was still feeling every zing shoot through her as his cock buried deep into her. She felt him stutter a moment later and begin to move faster and more erratically as his own orgasm hit. Whimpering in pleasure, she felt Gault's cum coat the inside, warm and thick as he finally sighed in relief.

Spent, he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the floor. She straightened out and laid down on her stomach, ignoring the warm stickiness sliding down between her legs. Both were panting hard and covered in sweat.

It was a few moments before either of them could speak, but Mry'da breathed, “I need to start _winning_ more games if this is gonna be the result.”

Gault just laughed as he wiped her juices off his face, licking them off his fingers.

"Mmm, I don’t know what it is you eat, but it must be _good._ You taste so _damn_ delicious."

She blushed a bright purple and scooted over to him, crawling half on top of him and crossing her arms across his chest. She just stared at him, a small content smile on her face.

Gault crossed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, a contented grumble reverberating through his chest.

They laid like that for a while, basking in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> *Ryshcate (Corellia) - Ryshcate is a sweet, brown pastry or sweetcake made from Corellian Whiskey and vweliu nuts. [It has been described as being like a cross between rum cake and brownies. Vweliu nuts are a cross between walnuts and hazelnuts.] (Core)


End file.
